Bitter Teardrops
by SlytherinPenguin
Summary: Warning: may contains spoilers - This is a IF fiction in wich Juvia died, based on the last chapters. The story will follow a broke Gray in is new life. How tings turns out when there are so many big changes? Let's find it out! You know, it's just sink or swim. - - !E.N.D.; !DeadCharachters;


_**A.N**_ _\- Let's say lately I'm not very satisfied with how things are turning on Fairy Tail. This is a IF fiction in wich Juvia actually died on the late chapters and things restart after the war. Yeah, I'm a sadist and I love when characters die. Sigh ~_  
 _Hope this isn't going to be too randomly._  
 _Pls bear with any grammars' or syntactics' errorzz, you're freely welcome to point them out (pls) 'cause I stills suck with english after all this yearzz. ALSO, I don't own FT._

 **Chapter I – When the ice breaks too much easily** ;

The morning light hit his face throw the window. He always forget to close the curtains properly but since he was a kid he had never been able to handle with everything revolving privacy in the first place. He didn't care if he was crossing a street or he was surrounded by strangers, he was used to the habit of being always undressed. So, why should he bother to close his damn curtains? He grunted, turning on the opposite direction and cursing mentally the sunlight. He didn't have any intention to leave that bed not even to fight back the morning sunlight.

He was back on his sleep when he heard someone knocking on the door.  
He grunted, again, deciding to ignore the molestator of that morning, but the dude was persinstent and kept knocking even more hard. Gray hide his head under the pillow, flipping on his stomach and pretending he was still sleeping.

"Oh c'mon you sleepy idiot, get your arse out of the bed and open this damn bloody door. It's already noon." A girl voice shouted annoyed throw the door. Gray sighed. He walked his way, yawning, to open the door to the upset and surely unrequested guest. He rested his elbow on the doorway now facing an angry blondie.

Lucy jumped back covering her eyes with her hand. "Jeez, put some clothes on when you open the damn door." Gray smirked. "You told me to open the damn door, so I did."  
"Sure, whatever. Put your clothes on so I can talk to you properly." Lucy had still her hand on her eyes. Gray turned on his heels, ruffling his hair. He was sure he heard Lucy whispering something about being surrounded by idiots.

Once dressed he found Lucy sit on his sofa spacing out. He sit on the couch in front of her, now completely dressed, and she immediately turned her big, chocolate eyes to him. She smiled softly.

"Well, do you by any chance have any intention to leave this room?"

"Not really." Was his simply replay.

"But, Gray, you've been locked here for almost two months…" Lucy usual eyes, so soft and gentle, were now replace by more fierce and rough ones. Gray wasn't sure how she was able to remain so strong after all they had been through. Hell, after all she'd been through. He wasn't sure how this blond girl that seamed the weakest one of all the guild meanaged to have this iron spirit. She didn't look like a girl who barely survived a war.

The only trace the war left on he face is the almost horizontal scar that trespassed her little nose and her right eye. A very visible and clear wound. It was a miracle she didn't lost her eye back then. But still, she was able to turn out more stronger than ever. The eyes of the spirit mage were never been so radiant and bright. She hadn't the appeal a princess anymore, she was a warrior. A survived.  
The same couldn't be told about him. Gray sighed.

"I need to take a job, why don't' you go with me? It's time for you to leave your apartment." Lucy tried to smile gently.  
"I'll think about it." Lucy crossed her arms, her face turning sad. "Sure, think about it and…well just let me know. You know where you can find me." The room was silent once again. Gray didn't want to talk at all, not with Lucy or any other person. He wanted to be alone and he was sure he had make this pretty clear on the last two months.

This wasn't the first time Lucy came, knocking on his damn door and sitting on his sofa. He lost the count of the times she already repeated the same scenario. It always end in the same way: she come here, with the pathetic excuse she desperetly needs a new job and asks for his help. And he always as well end saying the same thing.

When the silent was almost unbarable Lucy stood up without saying a word and Gray escorted her on her way to the door. She reamins in the doorway, watching her feet with the same sad expression. Gray watched her with his hand on his jean's pockets. He had never been good with goodbyes.

"You know Gray, I miss her too. But I wouldn't bear to lose another friend, I don't want to lose you." Lucy hugged him so tight he started to feel his arms going numb. When she unwrapped him (?) she watched him with red eyes and he simply nodded. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to remember it.

"Hope to see you soon then, I'm going to wait for you. It's a promise!" She smiled at him, trying her best to sound happily and cheerfull. He watched her walking away and the closed the door.

He was alone, once again. He was back in the silence. Nobody calling for him anymore. Nobody searching for him anymore. Nobody was madly intoxicated with his existence. He felt the weight of that silence crushing his shoulder, gripping and piercing his heart with thorns.

He went back to his bed, without caring to undress. He covered his head with the sheets. He didn't want to see the sun anymore, he didn't deserved to be able to even breath.

He wasn't Lucy, he wasn't so strong to smile or even try to fight back. Not this time. Not after all he had lost.

He didn't feel so weak and hopeless since he lost his parents, since he saw Ur disappear right before his eyes. Everything that had happened in his life shaped him and his magic. He never surrended and that was thanks to his friends too, but this time no matter how hard he tried he could't find anything worth enought to get him back on his feet.

Once again he lost something too precious and he wasn't able to do anything. When she died she took something from him as well, something he would never been able to get back.

All this time he spent trying to fight the darkness sealed in his heart, what was meant for?

 _No matter how hard you try, the pain is inevitable andit has always the same taste._  
 _It taste like bitter, cold teardrops._


End file.
